Content Family
by Lunar Siren
Summary: A quiet day in the Cullen house. What does Jasper think when Bella and Edward return from Italy? One-shot.


**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns **_**New Moon**_**; no copyright infringement is intended.**

++-++-++

The soothing sound of Fur Elise cascaded through the house. Jasper smiled at his book. Things were certainly back to normal. _Showing off, Edward?_ He didn't expect a reply but was surprised when the piece changed to Flight of the Bumblebee.

"Impressive," Bella murmured.

Since the lovers returned from Italy they hardly spent time apart. Jasper didn't blame them. He felt Edward's depression during their separation; he could only imagine how Bella felt. Now they acted like a normal teenage couple; spending time at each other's houses, normal dates, late night visitations. A phone call would be much simpler.

Jasper turned the page of his book, trying to enjoy reading at a human pace, while listening to the sound of his brother and future sister-in-law speaking at the piano, but he couldn't. Every time he heard Bella's voice he was racked with terrible guilt. He felt wholly responsible for being the reason of their separation, and he could still hardly be around her long enough to apologize without wanting to kill her. How could a single human be so appetizing? He wanted to go downstairs, say hello, and sit with Alice in the living room. He wanted to join their conversation.

Alice already reassured him everything would be fine, but how could he believe it if he didn't feel confident? Sure, Alice was never to be doubted, but like she always said, the future is not set in stone. In a second Jasper could hurt Bella, and he didn't want that.

He was happy to be isolated if it meant keeping her safe.

With the few short conversations they had, Jasper judged Bella as an old soul. There was a weight in her eyes other girls her age didn't have. Once, he had the chance to gauge her ability to debate topics, and when he found the right topic for them both, she immediately launched into the pros and cons of classic literature. She was sharp and Jasper admired that.

She was also selfless and forgiving. Immediately after the inevitable attack, she forgave him. She forgave Edward for leaving her. She forgave Rosalie the night of the vote. He couldn't count how many times Alice took the girls on shopping trips, and even if Bella didn't want to go, she went. Not because it was expected of her but because she was nice to her friends. Even the human girl, Angela, had been invited. And on many of those trips, Edward would be banned from seeing his girlfriend, and Jasper was stuck soothing his wounded heart until Alice returned the missing part.

He thought it was a miracle that, outside of Carlisle's interaction with the hospital staff, the Cullen clan was acting normal and reaching out. Not only had Angela been shopping with the girls but she'd been in the house many times. Jasper was never there when she was, but he always knew. The smell of her, and Bella, haunted the halls hours after they left.

Finally finished, every word memorized, Jasper set his book down; he didn't realize he rushed his reading until the book was firmly on the table. Two waves of emotion immediately touched him. The first was the ever present feel of contentment and love from Edward and Bella. He knew the feeling very well. The next was a curious yet cautious feeling from Alice.

"Want to come down and visit?" she asked, too quickly for Bella to hear. Although he doubted she heard anything besides Edward's playing. He was an expert at his talent; it was enthralling to hear him play.

Jasper battled with the indecision in his mind. If Alice saw nothing in the immediate future, he was safe to go, right? But he couldn't trust himself. What if something happened? What if he forced the family to leave again?

"We're not going anywhere for a long time," Edward reassured him. Of course he was listening to Jasper's every thought; it couldn't be helped.

He couldn't fight it any longer. His future family member shouldn't make him hide. Jasper, full of steel determination, stood and made his way downstairs. At the last step he paused. The smell of Bella permeated the whole first floor like a heavy perfume. His mouth watered at the floral delicacy. He shook his head. What was he thinking? He couldn't do this!

He was about to retreat to the second floor but a warm hand touched his arm. Jasper turned carefully, trying not to stir the air, to find Bella. She was red in the face, as usual, and his throat burned at the sight. Behind her, rigid at the piano, ready to spring at a moment's notice, was Edward.

_This is your brother's girlfriend, not food. She's future family, and I don't hurt my family._

Jasper swallowed the venom filling his mouth; it scratched his raw throat. "Hello Bella," he said gruffly. "It's good to see you today."

"Same to you; it's been a while," she replied with a slight chuckle. "Did you come down to listen to Edward play?"

She asked so innocently he couldn't refuse. He nodded. Bella took his hand—_she's so warm_, he thought dumbly—and led him into the living room, her heartbeat pounding in his ears. Edward slowly lowered himself back onto the bench the closer they came. Jasper knew the rush of adrenaline when muscles clenched, poised to strike, ready for an attack; he was surprised Edward resisted the urge. But what astounded him was the confidence he felt from the human leading him. There was no fear, no hatred, just contentment and confidence.

_What's wrong with this girl?_

Bella left him at the couch where his wife sat and returned to Edward, who couldn't resist reaching out to her. Not even a minute away from her and he had to touch her.

Jasper sat on the plush cushions as soft whispers and piano notes filled the air once again. He watched them with a careful eye until he felt a weight on his lap; looking down, he found his wife's head, smiling up at him. He ran his fingers through her short locks idly. Maybe he could sympathize with Edward; he couldn't last long without touching Alice.

"Isn't she something?" she asked, melodic voice melding with the new composition flying from Edward's fingers. "I told you everything would be fine. You're even breathing."

He took a deep breath, trying not to focus on the freesia filling his lungs, and replied, "Guess I learned my lesson. I'll never doubt you again."

Alice grinned at her lover and closed her eyes as he played with her hair. Everything was so peaceful—it felt so _right_, that he had to wonder if he was in a storybook.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" he whispered.

Without opening her eyes she reached up to touch his face, tracing his bottom lip with her finger. "That's what family feels like."


End file.
